(A) Field of Invention
The present invention relates to a structural safety design for the prevention of mis-pressing a plunder rod into a syringe, specifically, the invention proposes a required safety design for a compulsive single-used syringe structure to prevent mis-press of plunger before being used from unworkable syringe, due to the earlier engagement of the unused syringe with other peripheral components thereof. The invention enables a locking socket and a safety locking tab set at the end of the plunger rod to be anchored with each other by a corresponding groove and a corresponding protrusion thereof, respectively; therefore, a user, before carrying out the injection, has to press the safety locking tab into the locking socket to enable complete application of pressing the plunger rod into the distal(front) end of the syringe cylinder.
(B) Description of Prior Art
latrogenic infection is a critical problem that can not be disregarded and the infection source of most fatal diseases is through blood, therefore, the requirements for making single-used medical apparatuses become important developments. For instance, many self-destructed injector cylinders are to prevent from syringe being used twice.
Presently known self-destructed syringe designs mainly enable the syringe destruction by way of the plunger rod being pressed into the distal(front) end of the syringe cylinder, where self-destruction ways of syringes include destroying plunger, cylinder, needle structure, rubber stopper, etc., so that a self-destructed syringe can no longer be used when the plunger rod is pressed into the distal(front) end of the cylinder, i.e., one-time usage. However, the kind of self-destructed syringe design constantly results in unnecessary loss or waste owing to frequent syringe destruction during the processes of syringe assemblies and deliveries, or the mis-press of syringes by related hospital specialists.
In view of the foregoing, the prevention of mis-pressing plunger rod of self-destructed syringe has become a focus concern and the inventor aims at resolving the aforementioned drawbacks to install a safety apparatus on self-destructed syringes for decreasing the syringe defect rates during assembly and preventing the syringe delivery or improper usage by hospital specialists from possible losses.
The invention, a structural safety design for the prevention of mis-pressing plunger rod into syringe that effectively reduces improper, self-destruction of syringe, mainly sets a locking socket and a safety locking tab at the plunger rod end for corresponding connection with each other. A prior movement by pressing the safety locking tab into the locking socket has to be made before the plunger rod of syringe can be completely pressed into the distal(front) end of the cylinder for injection.